Erros
by Hyuuga Mitha
Summary: Ao longo de nossa vida cometemos erros. Alguns, mais graves que outros. Nem sempre, conseguimos nos perdoar. [HitsuHina]
1. Consciência

**Erros**

**Descrição: **Ao longo de nossa vida cometemos erros. Alguns, mais graves que outros. Nem sempre, conseguimos nos perdoar. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **Blach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Vamos fingir que toda a confusão com os vilões, etc, etc, foram resolvida e está tudo na paz na Soul Society.

o.o.o

**Capítulo 1 - **Consciência

Bem acima dos céus, uma sociedade feita somente de partículas espirituais, aparentando ser o Japão antigo, mas com paisagens mais belas e vivas. No centro de tudo, grandes muralhas brancas protegendo várias casas, também brancas. Apesar de toda aquela 'formalidade', ainda sim, haviam belos jardins por todo o canto do lugar.

Um jovem vestindo um kimono negro, com um casaco sem mangas branco, contendo o número 10 em suas costas, estava sentado embaixo de uma grande árvore. Olhava para cima, seus penetrantes olhos verdes se perdendo por algum lugar que nem ele mesmo saberia dizer ao certo. Em uma das mãos, segurava uma kanata, com um certo desinteresse.

Pensava em todos os acontecimentos, em especial um de um longo tempo passado. As grossas lágrimas derramadas por uma certa shinigami nunca sairam de sua mente. Se culpava por tudo. **Era **o culpado por tudo. Se sentia um fraco pelo acontecido, tendo simplesmente entregado de mão beijada a pessoa que mais queria para a morte. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que ela viesse buscá-la.

Treinara tanto, jurara que jamais iria deixar que aquilo acontecesse... e aconteceu. Fitou sua espada, com a bainha manchada de sangue, e suas mãos cheias de ataduras. Depois do fatídico dia, treinava a espada até sangrar. Fortalecia sua energia espiritual até cair semi-morto no chão. Todos os dias. Se tornara um dos mais fortes taichous, mas ainda não achava o suficiente. Não conseguia se satisfazer. A sensação de inutilidade era muito grande.

Decidiu, por fim, se levantar, se dirigindo para o prédio da equipe 10. Passando pelos corredores do local, muitos lhe faziam reverências, ou o cumprimentavam, por pura cortesia. Ou seria temor? De uns meses até atualmente andava mais sério que um cubo de gelo. Até mesmo sua tenente fazia de tudo para não ficar muito tempo em sua companhia.

Parou em frente a uma porta, com selos espirituais nos quatros cantos. Com um pouco de força, abriu-a. Ficou, com pesar, a garota de cabelos negros, deitada em um futom, respirando com a ajuda de um tubo espiritual. O aparelho parecia não fazer diferença, uma expressão de agonia não abandonava aquele rosto angelical. Como sempre dizia, repetiu:

"Gomen, Hinamori..." - Hitsugaya, daquela vez, se atrevera a um pouco mais, acariciando o rosto de sua amiga de infância.

A admirava, mais do que tudo. Já haviam eliminado todos os inconvenientes que trataram de deixa-la naquele estado, mas os danos psicológicos eram tão graves que a impediam de recobrar a consciência. Temia que, todas as noites, enquanto todos se embalavam em sonos tranqüilos, Hinamori sonhasse com seu ex-capitão.

Sabia dos fortes sentimentos que ela guardava por ele, mas ainda sim, não sentia rancor por aquilo. Admitia sim, que tinha um grande ciúme por não ser o dono do pequeno e frágil coração da moça - que já poderia ser considerada uma devido aos poucos anos que se passaram. Suspirou, se retirando do local, não antes de murmurar:

"Durma bem..."

o.o.o

Era madrugada, e revirava de um lado para o outro do futom, até que abriu os olhos. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua face. Se sentia tão imunda. Tão indigna de ser a dona do coração de um certo rapaz. Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali, imóvel, apenas sonhando com aquele momento... cruel. Antes de desmaiar definitivamente, se lembrava de ver o seu amigo também caído no chão, com os olhos sem expressão, como se tivesse morrido.

Se levantou, reparando que estava mais alta e com o corpo mais definido. No pequeno espelho do canto do aposento, percebia como o seu rosto havia ficado mais maduro e belo. Chorou. Ainda tinha a cabeça doendo, não sabia por quanto tempo tivera aquele sonho ruim, que aparentava não acabar nunca. Mas, se o que havia visto fosse verdade, teria certeza de que estava realmente sozinha naquele mundo. Se sentou no chão, abraçando seus próprios joelhos.

"Eu... matei o Shiro-chan..."

Imaginando, viu uma moça tão infeliz quanto ela. Vestia um vestido negro, assim como os sapatos, e dançava. O que mais chamava a atenção, era que possuía o rosto igual ao seu. Assim como lha olhava fixamente, parecia chamá-la.

Hinamori por fim, se levantou, se juntando a dança, não sabendo como. Via no reflexo do espelho, a moça, ela, dançando e acabava por imitar os movimentos. Colocava as mãos em seu coração, passava-as por seus braços, rodava na ponta dos pés, girando com estes ainda abertos. Parava, olhava para o reflexo novamente e dava várias piruetas seguidas, com mais velocidade e precisão. Por fim, parou, assustada, sentindo a presença de alguém na porta. Se virou, não acreditando em quem via.

o.o.o

Era inacreditável. Acordara, cheio de relatórios para terminar, e resolvera parar novamente naquele quarto apenas para ver se estava tudo bem. Tinha um pressentimento. Não sabia se era algo ruim ou não, mas tinha que verificar se Hinamori estava bem.

Ao abrir a porta, silenciosamente, quase teve um infarto. Ela estava acordada, dançando, em frente ao espelho. Percebera as bochechas inchadas, com certeza estava chorando. Via seus cabelos voando a medida que girava e que o deixava hipnotizado. Ela parou e se virou para ele. Os olhos de ambos se arregalaram ainda mais, sem ninguém saber ao certo o que fazer.

"Shiro-chan..." - Hitsugaya viu que aquilo era realmente real. Céus! Como sentia saudades de ser chamado assim! - "Você... está vivo!"

Hinamori, sem ao menos medir as consequências de seus atos, se jogou nos braços do jovem, segurando sua veste com força, certificando-se de que ele jamais sairia dali. Já Hitsugaya, a abraçando com força, ainda não entendia o porque do susto em ele estar vivo. Veio em sua mente a possibilidade da idéia de que ela o tivesse visto caído no chão, atingido por Aizen. Se separou do abraço, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Quando você acordou?" - Perguntou, a encarando.

"Não sei se faz muito tempo..." - Hinamori olhou em volta do aposento. - "Quanto tempo... eu fiquei aqui?"

"Alguns anos... que me pareceram uma eternidade."

Hinamori arregalou os olhos. Pelo visto havia se lembrado de alguma coisa. Olhou para Hitsugaya, que estava um pouco mais alto do que ela.

"Eu..."

Mas a frase não pode ser terminada. Seus olhos haviam se fechado e ela caiu inconsciente nos braços do Taichou à sua frente.

"Hinamori!"

**Continua...**

o.o.o

Como sou viciada nesse casal... Me veio essa idéia. A fic não vai ter tantos capítulos, a não ser que me vanha mais alguma idéia além da reconciliação dos dois. Eu sei que o primeiro capítulo ficou minúsculo, mas foi apenas uma pequena introdução.

**Dicionário:**

**Taichou: **Capitão(a)

**Gomen: **desculpa

O dicionário foi bem pequeno, mas eu geralmente abuso até demais deles xD.

Essa fic vai retratar o sentimento de culpa que ambos tiveram, que pelo menos eu imagino que tenham.Não vai ser aquele drama exagerado, não se preocupem, prometo botar um pouco de humor pra vocês.

**Ah sim, sem reviews, no atualização ;D**

Espero que me deêm a opinião de vocês!

Abraços...

Hyuuga Thá


	2. Indecisão

**Erros**

**Descrição: **Ao longo de nossa vida cometemos erros. Alguns, mais graves que outros. Nem sempre, conseguimos nos perdoar. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Vamos fingir que toda a confusão com os vilões, etc, etc, foram resolvida e está tudo na paz na Soul Society.

o.o.o

**Capítulo 2 -** Indecisão

"Hinamori!" - Hitsugaya se assustou, olhando preocupado para a face da shinigami adormecida em seus braços. - _"Provavelmente ela estava cansada..._"

A colocou cuidadosamente no futon, cobrindo-a para logo em seguida sair do local. Se certificou que o tubo de oxigênio que estava largado no chão não caísse novamente. Sorriu, aliviado por ver que ela demonstrava sinais de melhora. Seguiu para o quarto esquadrão, decidido a falar com a capitã.

Chegou mal batendo na porta, simplesmente invadiu o escritório da Taichou. Viu que esta escrevia calmamente algum relatório e fez uma cara interrogativa ao vê-lo. Andou apressado até a mesa, mal dando tempo para que fosse dita alguma coisa.

"A Hinamori!"

"Yo, Taichou... Se acalme e me conte o que aconteceu com Hinamori-san." - Unohana, nunca perdia sua calma. Via uma aflição misturada com felicidade através dos olhos do capitão.

"Me siga, onegai!"

o.o.o

_Corria por um gramado. A grama era de um verde tão belo que se pudesse, ficaria a observando por uma eternidade. Usava seu tradicional kimono preto, mas sem kanata ou algo adicional. Seu cabelos estavam soltos, sem o coque habitual. Não estava endentendo porque estava no local, sentia uma paz e ao mesmo tempo, uma perturbação tremenda._

_"O-onde estou?" - Arriscou perguntar._

_"Hinamori!" - Viu seu grande amigo parado à sua direita,com a habitual expressão séria, mas ao mesmo tempo, gentil. Sorriu, se preparando para correr até ele, quando ouve outra voz._

_"Hinamori-kun!"_

_Arregalou seus olhos, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele? Ainda vivo? Não era possível... Provavelmente seria uma ilusão, ou ele planejava matar e todos realmente daquela vez. Suposições... Mas que a estavam deixando com um grande medo. Olhou para Hitsugaya, entrando em pânico ao ver o desprezo que ele lhe dirigia._

_"Então é assim... Depois de anos, você ainda ama esse traidor!" - Dito isso se virou, indo embora para longe._

_"IIe! Volta! Shiro-chan..." - Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. E tudo tão rápido! - "Itai!" - Sua cabeça estava doendo mortalmente, assim como seu abdomen... Abafou um grito. Estava sangrando, no mesmo lugar em que fora ferida e ficara em coma._

o.o.o

"Mas logo agora?" – Fez uma expressão irritada, passando a mão pelos cabelos brancos.

"Não podemos fazer nada Hitsugaya-taichou. Por mais que esteja preocupado e queira ficar aqui em companhia de Hinamori-san, o Hollow é muito forte e a sua ação imediata foi requerida." – Um shinigami mensageiro tremia da cabeça aos pés, vendo a irritação do capitão do seu esquadrão.

Matsumoto apenas suspirava desanimada, assistindo uma coisa que era rara de se ver. Se não estivesse preocupada com Momo também, estaria rindo da situação. Ouviu de Hitsugaya que este não estava tendo um bom pressentimento e isso a deixava mais angustiada, afinal, nenhuma vez aconteceu de seu capitão errar.

"Tudo bem. No final do dia, eu vou e acabo rapidamente com o hollow."

"Hai, informarei imediatamente." – Dito isso, o mensageiro desaparece, aliviado.

"Matsumoto."

A vice-capitã apenas olhou o superior, se surpreendendo com o medo presente nos olhos do mesmo. Por um instante pensou em dizer que cuidaria do imprevisto sozinha, mas temia não ser capaz. Algo raro de dizer, por isso calou-se.

"Vou ver a Hinamori, arrume as coisas necessárias para nossa partida."

Apenas afirmou com a cabeça, se encontrando sozinha no aposento logo depois, sabendo que uma certa porta estaria sendo aberta no mesmo momento.

Foi aberta com uma certa pressa e violência, na verdade. Hitsugaya tinha seus sentimentos estranhamente misturados. Por um lado, queria poder encontra-la acordada, sentada na cama e sorrindo animadamente. Mas também queria vê-la recuperada, descansando bastante sem fazer nenhum esforço.

Olhou para o lado, um pouco corado, tentando acalmar sua cabeça. Olhou para frente, exatamente na direção em que a vice-capitã se encontrava e se assustou com o que viu.

Era certo que esperava que acontecesse de Hinamori piorar de saúde. Mas não de ver uma grande poça de sangue a envolvendo, saindo de um ferimento feito a mais de um ano. Não soube o que fazer.

"Hinamori!" – Correu até a shinigami, segurando seus pulsos para verificar se estava bem. Pelo menos ainda estava 'viva'. – "Tenho que chamar alguém..." – Nesse momento, lembranças invadiram sua mente. – "Isso é tudo culpa minha. Maldito Aizen."

Riu internamente. Estava se comportando como quando ainda era uma simples alma, basicamente um garotinho rabugento e mal-educado.

Se pôs a correr pelos corredores, se indagando por que nunca crescia quando estava perto dela, sempre parecia ser o mesmo garotinho. Mas o que não conseguia realmente retirar de si era o grande sentimento de culpa. Se sentia preocupado e uma grande agonia lhe sufocava toda vez que pensava que poderia ficar sem a companhia dela pra sempre. Era demais para aguentar.

"Unohana-taichou!" - Quando a encontrou, a chamou com desespero, algo que todos que passavam pararam para assistir, pasmos.

A capitã da quarta equipe logo percebeu o que ocorria e assumiu uma expressão séria, elimimando totalmente qualquer vestígio da mulher gentil que era. Hora de acabar com aquela agonia sufocante.

o.o.o

"Huh" - Observava, de braços cruzados. Não aguentava mais esperar que chegasse alguma hora em que pudesse agir. Seu mestre lhe havia mandado apenas vigiar, mas como era bastante curioso, tinha que aprontar alguma coisa para ver como o estranho e frio shinigami iria reagir. E admitiu, que foi uma ação completamente contrária a qual esperava ver.

Olhou para a espada amarrada em sua cintura, com a lâmina ainda suja de sangue. Não gostava de limpar, não lutava bem quando estava 'purificado'.

O vento se fortificou, fazendo seus longos cabelos arroxeados voarem junto deste, assim como sua franja acompanhando e tampando sua cara, o irritando. Sumiu do local logo em seguida, não antes de fazer um sinal de vitória para uma das várias câmeras da sereitei.

o.o.o

Estavam sentados, cada um com uma caneca de chá a sua frente. O silêncio mórbido irritava o pequeno capitão a cada segundo que passava. Estava agoniado com aquilo, mas sabia que se tentasse argumentar seria pior. Teria que esperar a hora certa para ouvir o que queria. E agradeceria se essa hora fosse agora.

"Fique calmo." - Unohana comentou, enquanto apreciava seu chá.

"Não é você que está com uma amiga em prantos."

"Eu sei, já tratei de curar aquele ferimento. Mas foi estranho..."

"O quê?" - Hitsugaya arqueou uma sombrancelha.

"O corte. A ferida que ela havia sofrido já estava completamente curada. A princípio pensei que fosse apenas mais um resultado do trauma emocional, mas quando observei que o formato era diferente do que Aizen golpeara, tive leves desconfianças." - Unohana bebeu mais um gole de seu chá. - "Alguém, provavelmente, a golpeou enquanto dormia.

"Nada de grave?" - Cerrou o punho discretamente.

"Não. Foi de leve. Mas sugiro que fique bem alerta em relação á isso." - Se levantou por fim, saindo pela porta.

"Já estou a muito tempo." - O jovem capitão sussurrou.

Mas, de qualquer forma, iria realmente ficar de olhos abertos. Tanto que seria capaz de mover montanhas para isso.

o.o.o

"Estamos partindo." - Suspirou, enquanto passava as mãos pelo sedoso cabelo ruivo.

"Mesmo com o que aconteceu com a Hinamori?" - Renji perguntou, devorando uma laranja, recebendo confirmação com a cabeça por parte de Nanao.

"Hai." - Matsumoto suspirou - "Ele queria muito ficar, mas ordens são ordens, afinal. Então, estou indo! E peço que não exagerem na hora de fazerem os relatórios por mim!" - Deu uma piscadela, olhando para Nanao - "Nada inteligente e intelectual demais..." - E em seguida, para o Abarai. - "E nada muito imbecil.

"Hey! O QUE ESTÁ INSINUANDO?"

A sub-capitã abafou uma risadinha, encontrando com o seu superior no portão norte da sereitei, com uma pequena mochila em mãos e uma cara de impaciente. Pelo visto seria uma missão bem rápida.

"Ikuzo, Matsumoto."

o.o.o

**Dicionário: **Taichou: capitão (a)

Hai: sim

Ikuzo: vamos

o.o.o

**Esse capítulo ficou maior ou do mesmo tamanho do anterior? Não me lembro! Mas... espero que tenham gostado. No final das contas, eu consegui um mistério básico pra por na fic e fazer que ela tenha mais capítulos!**

**A Hinamori vai ficar dormindo mais um pouquinho, embora no próximo ela acorde e... eu tenho que pensar direitonho no resto xP.**

**Quem não for logado no deixa o e-mail que eu respondo a review, ok?**

**Agradecimentos a: **Kerida-chan, Xia Matsuyama, Modoki Ana, Carol Freitas, S2 Ino-chan S2

**Espero não demorar muito com o próximo, mas vou estar lotada de provas e tenho outros capítulos de fica pra atualizar também!**

**Abraços.**


	3. Dia solitário

**Erros**

**Descrição: **Ao longo de nossa vida cometemos erros. Alguns, mais graves que outros. Nem sempre, conseguimos nos perdoar. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Vamos fingir que toda a confusão com os vilões, etc, etc, foram resolvidas e está tudo na paz na Soul Society.

**o.o.o**

**Capítulo 03 - **Dia solitário

Uma pequena flor acabara de cair na delicada mão da moça. Olhava perdida para o grande lago que estava à sua frente, localizado em uma das partes mais tranqüilas da Soul Society. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas sentia um vazio no peito, e uma sensação de ter feito algo errado. Desde que havia tido uma rápida conversa com o Taichou momentos atrás.

**Flash Back on**

_"Quero que se cuide e ouça todas as recomendações que receber. Por favor, cuide-se." - Ele estava parado, de costas para a jovem, sentava em uma cama fitando os próprios pés._

_"Hai... Vou cuidar para não te preocupar de novo, Shiro-chan." - Sua voz saiu pesada, o que pesou ainda mais no ar do local._

_Hitsugaya se virou, sendo fitado pela garota. Se aproximou e, em um ato impensado, aproximou o rosto da mesma, sussurrando suaves palavras em seu ouvido:_

_"Você não me preocupou porque quis. A culpa foi minha, no final."_

_Hinamori arregalou seus olhos, pronta para negar. Mas se lembrou de uma outra coisa._

_"Shiro-chan... se o Aizen-taichou não for culpado, e sim aquele desgraçado do Gin, salve ele, por favor."_

_Não sabendo a razão, Momo se sentiu culpada por pedir aquilo. Mas completou, antes que o olhar dele se perdesse do seu._

_"E se cuide também. Não quero te ver fazendo companhia em uma maca."_

_Hitsugaya sorriu fraco, um pouco abatido, vendo que ainda restava algo do traidor na menina. Mas não podia contar nada à ela, ou seu estado de saúde pioraria, e muito. Tomou coragem e falou, sumindo pela porta:_

_"Logo eu volto pra você."_

**Flash Back off**

Suspirou fundo. Havia dito realmente o certo? Estava confusa. Afinal, o que ocorrera naquela noite? Ou dia. Ou talvez fosse tudo um sonho. Não sabia. Duas memórias dançavam entre si na cabeça da shinigami. Aizen a matando, junto com seu grande amigo, e Gin enganando a todos, formando ilusões com seus truques sujos. Abraçou os joelhos, tentando acreditar na segunda, mas sabendo que a verdadeira era a mais dolorida.

"Sua idiota..." - Se xingou. - "Pare de se preocupar, e a todos também."

Deitou no chão com força, fitando o teto e recordando dos momentos em que acordara. Ainda estava zonza, mas se lembrou de imagens estranhas refletidas no espelho. Se lembrou dela mesma. Um vulto quase sem vida, uma alma sem caminho. Era a culpada, e isso estava a consumindo por completo.

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_Que dia solitário!_

_E é meu_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida_

Uma batida na porta. Hinamori permaneceu em silêncio, observando apenas uma jovem de cabelos castanhos presos em meio rabo, olhos verdes e um quimono estranhamente arroxeado entrar pela porta. Não tinha o mais gentil dos olhares, mas também não era algo de se ter medo. A shinigami ficou intrigada com a estranha presença.

"Hinamori-san?" - A jovem fez uma reverência. - "Muito prazer, meu nome é Honda Anju. Vim ajudar a cuidar de você."

"É uma shinigami?"

Anju apenas sorriu enigmaticamente.

**o.o.o**

Hitsugaya bufava pela enésima vez. Matsumoto se amaldiçoava pela milésima vez por ter aquele garoto como seu capitão. Os barulhos da mata onde se encontravam apenas davam um ar de calma no ambiente, bem contrário com várias presenças contidas ali.

"Taichou... ela vai ficar bem!"

"Eu sei!" - O shinigami bateu o pé no chão, parecendo realmente uma criança. - "Mas estou com um péssimo pressentimento!" - Olhou para cima, sério. - "Se algo acontecer novamente por minha culpa, eu..."

"Não é sua culpa." - A tenente apenas murmurou, ainda sim sendo ouvida. - "É apenas o inevitável."

_Such a lonely day_

_Should be banned_

_It's a day that I can't stand_

_Que dia solitário!_

_Devia ser banido _

_É o dia que eu não consigo aguentar_

"Não me venha com suas previsões." - Continuavam a caminhar.

"Não é previsão..." - Matsumoto riu. - "É algo que realmente acontece e não podemos fazer nada. Mas não quer dizer que não possamos achar a solução."

O taichou apenas abaixou a sua cabeça, parando de andar. Fitou os próprios pés, as vestes, o colete de capitão da Sereitei. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de destruir aquilo tudo e esquecer.

"Eu queria... voltar no tempo." - A ruiva se assustou com a confissão inesperada. - "Quando eu era apenas um moleque de rua e ela... uma chata companhia."

"Era realmente chata?"

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life_

_Such a lonely day_

_Shouldn't exist_

_It's a day that_

_I'll never miss_

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida..._

_Que dia solitário!_

_Não devia existir_

_É o dia que eu nunca sentirei falta _

"Apenas um jeito de se dizer outra coisa."

Agora sim, a mulher concluiu que havia algo de errado. Desde quando ouvia confissões infantis e amorosas de seu frio e independente capitão? Mas acabou concordando com ele. Os tempos antigos eram sempre os melhores. Não sabia ao certo desde quando concordava assim, mas uma saudade também queimava em seu peito. Tinha sentimentos, afinal.

Ouviram um estranho som. Ambos sacaram suas zampakutous e se colocaram em posição de batalha. Uma aura azul brilhava entorno do jovem shinigami.

"Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez."

**o.o.o**

"Ah! Entendi!" - Hinamori riu com gosto, mas ainda fracamente. Anju estava ajoelhada à sua frente, Explicando coisas fúteis sobre medicina e casos estranhos.

"Vou pegar um pouco de chá." - A Honda se levantou, fechando a porta logo depois de uma reverência.

Logo com o fechar da porta, o fraco sorriso de Hinamori sumiu. Olhou para o lado, contendo duas pilhas de relatórios escondidos por lençóis encardidos. Sabia que uma certa pessoa andava completando-os secretamente, sem sua autorização, mas com uma ótima intenção.

"Shiro-chan..."

_Such a lonely day _

_And it's mine _

_The most loneliest day of my life _

_Que dia solitário!_

_E é meu _

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida..._

Estava realmente se sentindo péssima. Não conseguia parar de pensar em acontecidos passados. Deu um pequeno tapa na própria bochecha, mas de nada adiantando. Segurou uma mão coma outra, a apertando forte, fechando os olhos e tentando se conformar de uma pequena verdade. A realidade entre ela e _ele_. Um difícil fato.

Mal a garota sabia, que duas pessoas a observavam de longe. Anju, com seu sorriso cínico, olhando um jovens de cabelos roxos preparando algo que parecia um chá. Talvez pudesse ser chamado de mistura, teria mais sentido. Várias folhas de diferentes sabores eram adicionadas na água fervente.

"Que moçinha doce..."

"Tenho certeza de que irá amar o seu chá."

_And if you go_

_I wanna go with you_

_And if you die_

_I wanna die with you _

_E se você for_

_Eu quero ir com você_

_E se você morrer_

_Eu quero morrer com você_

A shinigami continuava imóvel, olhando para o nada. Estava se sentindo sozinha. Sempre havia se sentido. Há muito tempo não conseguia sorrir tendo a frente uma presença calorosa. Estava torcendo para que o hollow fosse logo derrotado e pudesse ter uma boa companhia novamente. Havia achado Anju uma graça, mas não era dela que queria ouvir histórias.

Ao pensar na moça, ela logo estava de volta, segurando uma pequena xícara com flores desenhadas contendo um líquido esverdeado. Um quente e saboroso chá. Seu aroma invadiu os quatro cantos do aposento, saindo pela sacada aberta que havia ali.

"Parece gostoso..." - Hinamori aceitou com satisfação, bebendo um longo gole. - "É sim!"

"Que bom que gostou..." - Anju sorriu.

"Honda-san... estou com sono."

_Take your hand_

_And walk away_

_The most loneliest day of my_

_life The most loneliest day of my life_

_The most loneliest day of my life _

_Pegar na sua mão e ir embora..._

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida..._

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida..._

_O dia mais solitário da minha vida..._

"Ainda bem, estava com medo que não fizesse efeito."

Momo caiu no chão, esparramada, em um sono profundo e perturbado. A Honda à sua frente apenas sorriu, tratando de carregá-la cuidadosamente para algum lugar longe dali. Mas Hinamori ainda lutava para abrir os olhos.

"_Shiro-chan... tenho que esperar..."_

_Such a lonely day_

_And it's mine_

_It's a day that _

_I'm glad I survived _

_Que dia solitário! _

_E é meu _

_Fico feliz por ter sobrevivido a dias assim._

**o.o.o**

"Itai!" - Uma das garras do hollow havia acertado em cheio no ombro do taichou. Esse aproveitou para segurá-lo e destroçá-lo com sua Hyourinmaru. - "Trabalho feito."

"Está bem, taichou? Precisa de cuidados?" - Matsumoto se arrumava devidamente e enchugava o suor devido ao trabalho gerado pelo monstro. Várias árvores simplesmente não tinham mais nenhum sinal de que um dia estavam no local.

"Não, vamos voltar logo, estou com um péssimo pressentimento."

No momento que se virou para voltar, Hitsugaya sacou a katana, se defendendo de um inusitado golpe. Uma vasta cabeleira roxa voou com o vento, revelando um jovem, vestido como shinigami, mas não parecendo ser um. Sua espada era de um estranho formato, tendo a ponta desta toda arranhada e destroçada, a tornando mais mortal ainda para qualquer um que fosse atingido.

"Aonde pensa que vai, _Taichou_?" - Pronunciou a última palavra com desprezo, mas se divertindo com a cara de espanto do oponente.

"Quem...é você?"

"Ninguém importante..." - Ele olhou para cima. - "Talvez um dos mais novos amigos da Momo-chan."

Hitsugaya arregalou seus olhos. Maldito pressentimento.

**Continua...**

**o.o.o**

Nossa, finalmente! Demorou mas saiu! Um pouco (pouco?) pequeno, mas a ação vai começar a partir de agora, hehe. O Shiro-chan ainda vai sofrer muito nas minhas mãos, espero que ele consiga ficar inteiro até o final da fic.

**A música Lonely day pertence a banda System of a down.**

Ah sim, muito boa a música. Se alguém achou que não combinou, por favor me fale, mas eu gostei do jeito que ela se encaixou no capítulo, talvez tenha sido um jeito melhor de explicar a sensação de cada um, mais econômico e trabalhoso para vocês imaginarem.

Agradecimentos às reviews:

**Ana**

**Carol Freitas**

**Xia Matsuyama**

**Analu-san**

Irão receber a resposta por e-mail! ;D

**Ah sim, quero mais reviews se não, não atualizo, porque sei que tem mais gente que lê, eu vejo no contador. Hohoho, pensem bem.**

Até o próximo capítulo!

Ja ne!

**Clique no botão escrito 'go' ali embaixo e me ajude a ficar inspirada para o próximo ;P**


	4. Lágrimas

**Erros**

**Descrição: **Ao longo de nossa vida cometemos erros. Alguns, mais graves que outros. Nem sempre, conseguimos nos perdoar. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Vamos fingir que toda a confusão com os vilões, etc, etc, foram resolvidas e está tudo na paz na Soul Society.

**o.o.o**

Hitsugaya arregalou seus olhos. Maldito pressentimento.

**Cap 4 – **Lágrimas

Uma grande tensão pairava no ar. Se haviam feito algo com ela, teria certeza de que não iria se controlar. Não iria perde-la, novamente. A dor era insuportável. Segurou mais fortemente a ponta da espada, iria fazer de tudo para que algumas respostas fossem dadas.

"Um amigo da Hinamori? Sei..." – Sua voz saiu mais sombria do que o normal.

"Nossa, quanto descaso, taichou!" – O estranho fingiu sentir uma dor profunda. – "Ah sim, não me apresentei. Meu nome..." – A zampakutou que este carregava começou a emitir uma luz vermelha. – "É Yoshihiro Akio. Minha querida amiga me chama de S_hiro-chan_."

O sangue de Hitsugaya começou a borbulhar. Sabia que isso não era muito bom, descontrolaria seu poder, mas já tinha colocados seus direitos sobre aquele apelido, ainda mais sendo dirigidos à ele por alguém tão especial. Segurou de forma vertical sua zampakutou, sentindo sua energia aumentar.

"Se eleve até os céus congelados, Hyourinmaru!"

Um grande dragão de gelo congelou tudo ao redor, mas não surpreendendo o adversário. Hitsugaya avançou contra Akio, mas este desviou com uma velocidade incrível. Olhou ao redor, o procurando, logo se defendendo de um ataque. Tinha certeza de que ele era forte, mas não iria ser derrotado.

"Por que não libera sua zampakutou?"

"Não acho que vá ser necessário!" – Ele sorriu cinicamente.

"Vai se arrepender por isso."

Hitsugaya sumiu. Akio arregalou seus olhos por um instante, olhando rapidamente para todos os lados. Viu um volto por umas árvores mais a fundo, cortou e nada achou. Viu outro por cima, mas quando foi atacar viu um vulto um pouco mais largo, passando no lado contrário. A velocidade com que passavam aumentava, o que estava irritando profundamente o Yoshihiro.

"Se acha que isso vai me derrotar, está enganado!"

Começou a correr atrás do primeiro vulto que via, levando um susto ao ver seu braço direito congelado quando o alcançara. Era o dragão, não o taichou. Sentiu um chute por trás e ficou meio zonzo, sendo atingido em um ponto bem frágil, mas logo se recuperando e olhando para os lados novamente.

Akio saltou para o centro da batalha e empunhou sua espada, a fazendo brilhar mais. Cortou o ar, surgindo uma brecha negra. Hitsugaya parou de correr, assustado e tentou atingi-lo, quase conseguindo.

"Até mais, _Shiro-chan_."

"Covarde!" – Gritou.

Mas de nada mais adiantava. Akio havia sumido, e com ele, as únicas pistas sobre Hinamori. Matsumoto, que estava sentada no chão, um tanto pálida, se levantou e foi ao auxílio do Capitão, tremendo um pouco.

"Taichou..."

"Ele... é um covarde."

Um silêncio mórbido se apossou do local. A fuku-taichou teve a impressão de ver algo brilhante escorrer pela face do garoto. Impressão. Tinha que ser. O conhecia melhor do que ninguém, mas em seu interior sabia que compreendia o que era o desespero que sentia.

"Vamos voltar."

"Hai!"

**o.o.o**

Corria apressada, por vários quartos, olhando e reolhando. Se não a encontrasse, provavelmente um certo baixinho de cabelos brancos iria causar mais uma fonte de problemas na Soul Society. Havia sentido uma estranha energia, mas devido à uma operação de risco não teve a chance de descobrir o que era. Não queria admitir que se tratava de um seqüestro ou coisa parecida.

"Unohana-taichou!"

Ao sentir a presença atrás de si, juntamente com a voz mais do que preocupada, suspirou. Se virou e se assustou ao ver Hitsugaya quase morto de cansaço, provavelmente por ter corrido como nunca na vida. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas, viu o ferimento no ombro do mesmo e se distraiu.

"Ah... está ferido!"

"Onde está... a Hinamori?"

"Ela... desapareceu."

Unohana não deixou de se sentir culpada, ainda mais ao ver a expressão aterrorizada que se formou na face do mais jovem. Ele desabou no chão e apertou uma das mãos, com tanta força que chegou a sangrar. Logo se levantou, olhando exasperado, murmurando, antes de sumir:

"Vou querer a sua ajuda."

Um vácuo tomou conta do espaço antes preenchido pelo taichou. Pos este, corria sem saber pra onde, se chamando de criança por agir deste modo, mas admitindo que precisava descarregar toda sua mágoa ou iria explodir, literalmente. Parou perto de uma cerejeira, se encostando à mesma e olhando para o céu.

"Amaldiçoado seja este dia."

Parou pra pensar, analisando a luta. Aquele tal de Yoshihiro não era nenhum bobo, provavelmente escapara (de uma maneira estranha) porque havia percebido sua real intenção. Precisava tomar cuidado e investigar o quanto antes, mesmo estando sem nenhuma dica no momento.

"_Ele percebeu que eu apenas estava tentando desconcentra-lo. E estava funcionando, seria uma questão de segundos para que eu usasse algum outro jogo mental e acabasse com ele." _– Pensou.

Hitsugaya fechou seus olhos e se pôs a pensar em uma nova tática, para se prevenis de ataques futuros.

**o.o.o**

"Argh!" – Honda depositava Hinamori em uma pequena cama, de qualquer jeito, amaldiçoando seu companheiro por sempre ficar com as coisas mais chatas. – "Maldito seja você, Akio!"

Nisso, uma brecha se abre bem na sua frente, revelando o companheiro, que a olhava divertido. Provavelmente havia escutado seu último comentário, e como sempre, se divertira muito. Akio tinha um gênio bem cínico, se divertia de tudo, exceto quando alguma coisa dava errada, e se tornava o mais perigoso dos monstros.

"Minha querida... não me trate assim!" – Se aproximou sorrateiramente, levando um murro na cabeça por isso.

"Você não acha que nos adiantamos demais, aparecendo logo de uma vez?"

"Por que?"

"Bem..." – Anju corou um pouco – "Vilões sempre aparecem por último."

"Não somos vilões." – Akio se sentou na beirada da cama. – "Somos apenas dois _seres_ com um sonho e objetivo, enfim."

A garota olhou pela janela que havia no local. Estava séria, e pensava em tudo que andava acontecendo ultimamente. Seu sonho poderia, enfim, se realizar... Virou-se para o amigo, não gostando de ver a refém sendo vigiada com tanto cuidado. Quase abraça-la era demais, não era?

"Continue assim..." – Akio a olhou. – "E eu conto para aquele Capitão."

Yoshihiro tremeu da cabeça aos pés, se afastando ao máximo possível de Hinamori, praguejando. Era um verdadeiro galanteador, mas muitas vezes com seus planos indo por água abaixo, devido à companheira. Não entendia a razão da ação da mesma, mas quando descobrisse iria fazê-la parar por ele mesmo.

"Você sempre dá um jeito de me prejudicar... não cansa não?"

"Pra falar a verdade..." – Ela o olhou tristemente – "Não."

"Você é realmente cruel..."

Hinamori começou a se mecher, indicando que iria abrir os olhos. Anju a olhou com um sorriso perverso, passando sua mão levemente por seu queixo.

"Pode ter certeza de que sou."

**o.o.o**

"Matsumoto-san!" – Um garoto de cabelos laranja corria atrás da fuku-taichou. – "Viu a Rukia?"

"Gomen Ichigo, ultimamente só tenho visto dados e mais dados contidos em relatórios!" – Matsumoto se desculpou visivelmente cansada, correndo para a décima divisão.

A ruiva continuou a correr, deixando para trás um confuso shinigami. Passou por algumas ruelas, não usando o shunpo, pois sabia que iria acabar perdendo alguma coisa, como da última vez que tivera que refazer um relatório inteiro da quinta divisão. Logo avistou a porta e adentrou às pressas, procurando pelo superior.

"Taichou!"

Não sentia a presença dele ali. Até alguns instantes atrás, quando percebeu a presença do mesmo atrás de si. Se arrepiou, quando uma voz sombria saiu do mesmo. Sentia a falta de Hinamori como nunca.

"O que foi?"

A moça de virou para ver o estado deplorável do garoto: seu casaco de capitão sujo, o ombro sangrando e seu rosto inchado, parecendo que havia chorado. Mas isso era impossível. Hitsugaya chorando? Impressão, com certeza.

"A-achei pistas..."

Os papéis foram tomados de suas mãos em uma velocidade surpreendente, chegando a assustar a mesma. Hitsugaya se sentou em sua escrivaninha de uma maneira estranha, mais parecendo um macaco. Olhou tudo com atenção, arregalando os olhos. Os novos shinigamis inscritos na sua divisão, eram estranhos. Dois deles. Um, Hitsugaya conhecia muito bem, mas uma outra garota de sorriso misterioso, também suspeita, jamais havia visto-a em sua vida.

"Isso pode nos ajudar a encontrá-los. Chame o responsável pelos novatos!"

Matsumoto saiu correndo novamente, concluindo que deveria se acostumar com aquilo. Sempre era ela que tinha que correr, isso já estava irritando-a. Mas, vendo o estado do taichou, sabia que tinha de agir ela mesma, e rápido.

**o.o.o**

"Shiro-chan..." – Sussurrou, antes de abrir completamente os olhos. Sua cabeça doía, e não lembrava de muita coisa.

Se sentou de uma estranha cama, encontrando apenas Honda sentada à sua frente, abraçando uma zampakutou. Ela tinha um sorriso enigmático, chegando a ser sombrio. Hinamori sentiu um arrepio, mas sabia que não podia ficar ali, fosse onde for.

"Honda-san... preciso ir até a décima divisão."

"Pra fazer o que?"

"Preciso conversar com o Shiro-chan..."

Anju se levantou, fazendo um pequeno cafuné nos cabelos da menina e segurando seu rosto com força, a olhando com fúria.

"Você não vai sair daqui."

Hinamori ficou chocada, vendo-a se afastar, para seu alívio. Abraçou as próprias pernas, escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos e pensando, que mais uma vez, se tornara um fardo. Precisava sair dali. Admitiu que estava com medo do que fosse acontecer, e pelo jeito que Honda tratara seu amigo, com certeza não aconteceria alguma coisa boa com o mesmo.

"Eu...vou sim..." – Sussurrou, olhando pela pequena janela.

Do outro lado do quarto, Anju apenas fitava a mão que segurara o rosto da shinigami, pensando em como _ele_ sempre a fazia perder o controle de tudo.

"Maldito Akio... ainda vou arrancar isso de mim."

E ficaram, ambas, pensando em alguém, em um quarto escuro, pensando em suas próprias soluções.

**Continua.**

**D**emorei? Pra falar a verdade, nem eu sei! Mas, agora a parte da ação começa a aparecer na fic! Aeew, finalmente. Como esses dias eu estava muito ocupada lendo Death Note, então não pude atualizar a fic antes. Mas agora atualizei e espero que todo mundo esteja satisfeito.

**Amanhã, vai fazer um ano que escrevo no site! Que emoção!**

Ah, as reviews:

**Carol Freitas**

**Preda**

**Xia Matsuyama**

**Hanna-san**

Arigatou mesmo! E quem não deixou review... bem, a preguiça é algo que chateia muito u.u

**Clique no botão escrito 'go' ali embaixo e me deixe feliz ;Dd**

Ja ne!


	5. Desespero

**Erros**

**Descrição: **Ao longo de nossa vida cometemos erros. Alguns, mais graves que outros. Nem sempre, conseguimos nos perdoar. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Vamos fingir que toda a confusão com os vilões, etc, etc, foram resolvidas e está tudo na paz na Soul Society.

**o.o.o**

E ficaram, ambas, pensando em alguém, em um quarto escuro, pensando em suas próprias soluções.

**Cap 5 - Desespero**

Estava um tanto silencioso o pequeno cômodo. Dois shinigamis, simplesmente dormiam, com feições inocentes e puras, como se fossem máscaras que ocultassem suas verdadeiras emoções. Em uma cama velha e surrada, Hinamori olhava pela janela, mais precisamente as luzes emanadas pelas estrelas, não tendo bloqueio algum, além do fino vidro que havia nesta. Estava séria, determinada.

"Não sou a melhor em lutas, mas meus conhecimentos vão me tirar daqui."

Com uma velocidade talvez um pouco superior a que estava acostumada a lidar, criou uma linha resistente, feita de energia espiritual, prendendo seus raptores, que dormiam profundamente, mal percebendo suas ações. Logo depois de se certificar de que estavam bem amarrados, liberou a energia de sua espada, contornando o vidro da janela com um silencioso círculo de energia.

"Até mais ver." - Sua feição se tornou mais triste, ao se lembrar que não fora tão séria até a noite em que fora colocada em um verdadeiro mar de indecisões. - "Aizen-taichou... Shiro-chan..."

Em quem deveria acreditar? Lembrava-se muito bem de tudo com os mais exímios detalhes, podendo até recitar a carta que lera no dia. Suas mãos ainda tinham as cicatrizes do resultado da sua inexperiência com controle emocional, quase destruindo um amigo querido com aquilo. Uma silenciosa e solitária lágrima escorreu livremente por sua bochecha, desmanchando-se ao ar quando a mesma começou a correr.

A mata era realmente fechada, deduzindo que era uma das mais afastadas dos locais habitados. Seria trabalhoso sair dali, mas daquela vez estava determinada a conseguir. Se sentia um fardo, chegando a se culpar por vários ocorridos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..." - Tentou se consolar, abraçando-se. - "...vou sair desse caminho, e trilhar por um que não cause dor à ninguém."

Por mais que pulasse por entre os galhos, aquela enorme floresta não parecia terminar nunca. Parou um pouco, para reorganizar os pensamentos e recuperar o pouco fôlego perdido. Estava cansada, não fisicamente, mas sim emocionalmente. Tantas coisas que a abalavam e a destruíam aos poucos, preenchendo-a de medo. Admitia que não passava de uma garotinha com medo, mas ainda sim tinha que acertar as 'contas' mal resolvidas.

"Eu vou sair daqui..." - Fechou os olhos, sorrindo para si mesma.

"Tem tanta certeza?" - Anju estava a alguns galhos atrás, com a corda de energia que Hinamori havia feito brincando entre seus dedos. - "Não nos subestime."

"Essa não!"

**o.o.o**

Estava correndo a algum tempo. Já havia detectado a energia espiritual da shinigami, restava apenas segui-la o mais rápido que conseguisse. Estava se aproximando, mais um pouco e chegaria. Estava confiante de que agora poderia ser útil, pois pensamentos passados lhe tiraram completamente a culpa.

"_Só me resta mostrar isso a você, agora._" - Pensou.

**o.o.o**

"Estoure, Tobiume!" - Hinamori gritou, lançando bolas de energia contra os adversários.

Anju desviou, mostrando estar bem irritada. Avançou na direção da menina, indicando que não iria usar sua espada tão cedo, enquanto tentava aplicar uma rasteira na mesma. Akio permaneceu parado, observando tudo.

"Você vai voltar com a gente!"

"Não!" - Momo se defendeu de um soco. - "Qual o objetivo de vocês em me raptar?"

A morena sorriu, parando seu ataque. Um sorriso sarcástico se formara em sua face.

"Atrair aquele seu amiguinho capitão... derrota-lo e assumir a divisão a qual ele pertence."

Uma enorme raiva explodiu no peito de Hinamori. Não admitiria ser usada de isca para a destruição de alguém especial para ela. Segurou a katana com mais força, atacando os dois inimigos de uma só vez, esperançosa de que conseguiria. Mas não passou de pleno desejo. Ambos se desviaram com uma velocidade incrível, sumindo do campo de vista da mesma por segundos.

"Isso só vai piorar as coisas!" - Foi a vez de Akio agir, pronto para liberar sua zampakutou.

Hinamori se virou para atacar novamente, mas acabou pisando em falso, estando completamente vulnerável a qualquer ataque. Fechou os olhos com força, esperando, se espantando com a outra voz que ouvira.

"Hyourinmaru!"

Levantou seu rosto e viu sobre si um enorme dragão de gelo, que atacava Akio. Um grande temor se apossou de si ao ver o capitão, vendo que o plano dos inimigos estava funcionando corretamente. Se equilibrou devidamente no topo da árvore que estava, mirando a shinigami de cabelos castanhos à sua frente. Pulou, avançando sobre a mesma.

"Não vou deixar!" - Por pouco sua espada não acerta o rosto da morena.

Hitsugaya se surpreendeu ao ver a determinação de Hinamori, sorrindo. Sua maior preocupação era que houvesse permanecido algum trauma, de acordo com os sintomas apresentados durante seu coma. Concentrou-se em sua luta, onde o grande dragão deixava Akio em maus lençóis, tendo inclusive o pé esquerdo congelado.

"Vai ser fácil." - Suspirou, entediado.

"Não mesmo!" - Com um movimento de espada, o ataque foi desfeito. - "Vamos parar de brincar. Momo-chan não vai ficar esperando por muito tempo."

"Não a chame assim!" - Hitsugaya se enfureceu, dando um chute na face do Yoshihiro.

Akio sorriu. Iria irritar o taichou até descobrir um ponto fraco e derrotá-lo sem precisar liberar o poder de sua espada. Sabia como provocar, ainda mais tendo uma carta na manga que ninguém jamais imaginaria que fosse existir.

"Como eu poderia chamá-la então? Pessoas graciosas merecem ser chamadas de formas iguais."

"Realmente, não dá pra suportar você." - Hitsugaya girou os olhos.

O taichou atacou novamente, liberando mais um dragão de gelo, mais poderoso devido à sua raiva. Aproveitou a distração do mesmo e olhou a luta de Hinamori, aliviado ao ver que ambas ainda trocavam 'elogios', sem começar a brigar sério. E se dependesse dele, não começariam.

"Preste atenção aqui."

Se assustou com a voz do Yoshihiro tão próxima, vendo que o mesmo estava sentado sobre um galho de uma árvore, com uma cara entediada, mesmo não tendo um dos melhores estados possíveis.

Em uma questão de segundos, as espadas se chocaram com violência. Um estava apto a derrotar o outro o mais rápido possível.

**o.o.o**

Ambas estavam com as zampakutous liberadas, no máximo da força que possuíam, nenhuma tendo conseguido chegar à bankai. Anju olhava Hinamori com fúria, a chamando de culpada. Esta tentava entender o motivo, mas não conseguia. Uma pequena gota de suor escorria por sua têmpora direita.

Um chicote de luz quase acertou Momo, que desviou novamente, já ficando cansada daquilo. Lançaria mais um ataque, se não soubesse que seria inútil. Sentia vontade de ver como a luta entre Hitsugaya e Akio rolava, mas teria de se concentrar ali.

"Tenho que terminar logo com isso!"

"Eu não vou te deixar escapar! Você vai sentir na pele a sensação de perder a pessoa amada!" - Anju gritou, com uma fúria eminente dos olhos.

"Não vou perder o Shiro-chan!" - Momo arregalou seus olhos, usando uma das mãos para tapar a boca. Não sabia quando e como, mas sempre pensou na pessoa amada como sendo o seu taichou. Sentiu-se confusa, quando o amigo de infância havia preenchido seu coração dessa maneira?

"Se distraiu e dançou!" - Hinamori fechou os olhos com força, recebendo um forte chute no estômago. Suas forças teimavam em sumir e sentiu que iria desmaiar.

"HINAMORI!"

A shinigami se levantou com muita dificuldade do galho que caíra, cuspindo um pouco de sangue, olhando angustiada para o lugar de onde viera o grito. Ele se preocupava com ela. Ele estava angustiado por ela. Fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo raiva de si mesma.

"Vou lutar..." - Se levantou, observando a oponente que a fitava, calada. - "...e te provar que não sou fraca como pareço."

"Ótimo."

Ambas lançaram seus ataques, com uma força maior as que já haviam tentado. Hinamori se desviou, se apoiando no topo de uma das árvores mais altas que havia e se empurrou para a oponente, com a espada firme em suas mãos. Como estava usando o shunpo, não foi vista pela mesma e conseguiu desferir um golpe em seu ombro, não muito fundo, mas o suficiente para determinar a vencedora da batalha.

"Você não vai morrer com isso, mas não vai conseguir segurar a zampakutou enquanto estiver machucada." - Hinamori falou.

"Kuso!" - A morena praguejou, segurando o ombro com força. Lágrimas invadiram seus olhos. - "Você vai me pagar!"

"Por quê... parece me odiar tanto?"

Anju a olhou, determinada.

"Você roubou o coração da pessoa que mais amo. Você o tirou de mim..."

Hinamori colocou a mão no ombro que não estava ferido de Anju, a olhando compreensiva.

"Desculpe. Não adianta de nada, mas lute e o faça me esquecer."

Dito isso caiu, desmaiada, do topo da árvore. Sem energia, não se sustentaria no topo como todos.

**o.o.o**

"Me largue idiota!" - Akio esbravejava, enrolado em alguns cipós que haviam ali.

"Isso vai te segurar até a Soul Society. Não sei o que vocês planejavam, mas não vai dar certo." - Hitsugaya falou, sério.

"Você só deu sorte porque me prendi em cipós enquanto fugia do seu ataque!" - Ambos se encaravam mortalmente. - "Eu ainda vou me tornar um Capitão daquele maldito lugar e acabar com vocês!"

"Matsumoto, chegue rápido." - O taichou falava em um pequeno comunicador, não caindo na provocação do oponente.

"_Hai._"

"Agora, vou ver como a Hin..." - Hitsugaya se calou. Não a enxergava em lugar nenhum, tento que sentiu um mal-estar se apoderando de seu corpo. - "Hinamori!?"

"ANJU!" - A morena sorriu ao ver seu companheiro preocupado, ao longe.

Não tardou e Matsumoto chegou acompanhada de mais três shinigamis, todos cuidando devidamente de imobilizarem os oponentes. A fuku-taichou estranhou a ausência do superior e de Hinamori, mas sentia suas energias bem próximas.

"Vamos." - Disse, segurando Anju pelo colarinho do kimono. - "Eles conseguem voltar sozinhos."

Saíram na direção do centro da Soul Society, sem perceber passando por Hitsugaya, que corria pelas raízes das árvores, que eram realmente grandes em tudo. Procurava Hinamori sem cessar, se perguntando se ela estava ferida.

"Eu vou te encontrar!" - Falou, decidido.

**Continua.**

Talvez tenha ficado bem pequeno o capítulo... Maas, era só isso que eu tinha que colocar e também, não sou boa com lutas! Podem me repreender se ficou péssimo xD

Tive um bloqueio, pensando em como fazer as lutas... Então, nada do que coisinhas rápidas mesmo, já que enrolação ninguém gosta de ler. Me desculpem pela tremenda demora!

Esse foi o **penúltimo capítulo**. Sim, é triste saber disso, mas meus objetivos já foram alcançados com 6 capítulos xD!

**Reviews:**

**Xia Matsuyama**

**Uzumaki Ana**

**Carol Freitas**

**Analu-san**

**Eu não me lembro se já havia respondido, então vou responder de novo caso já tenha! xD'**

E, **eu suplico**, comentem! Sei que não tem muita gente que lê, mas são apenas alguns segundinhos, não custa nada!

Uma boa semana pra todo mundo!


	6. Acertos

**Erros**

**Descrição: **Ao longo de nossa vida cometemos erros. Alguns, mais graves que outros. Nem sempre, conseguimos nos perdoar. HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, infelizmente, não me pertence... mas o Shiro-chan, ainda vai ser propriedade só minha. Vocês vão ver.

**Legenda: **"fala dos personagens" - "_pensamentos_"

**Nota da autora: **Vamos fingir que toda a confusão com os vilões, etc, etc, foram resolvidas e está tudo na paz na Soul Society.

**o.o.o**

Saíram na direção do centro da Soul Society, sem perceber passando por Hitsugaya, que corria pelas raízes das árvores, que eram realmente grandes em tudo. Procurava Hinamori sem cessar, se perguntando se ela estava ferida.

"Eu vou te encontrar!" - Falou, decidido.

**Cap 6 - Acertos**

Já fazia um tempo que ele estava empenhado na busca. Bufava ao ver que não encontrava nada, se perguntando se estava no lugar certo. Sua energia estava no máximo, mas ainda sim o cansaço começava a aparecer, devido a uma luta recente, dias investigando casos e ainda, o recente sumiço da amiga desmaiada.

Praguejou quando tropeçou em um tronco, dando alguns pulinhos para não cair no chão. Antes de recomeçar a correr, respirou fundo, tentando esfriar a cabeça. Ficar nervoso em uma hora dessas não adiantava de muita coisa.

**o.o.o**

"Me solta!" - Praguejou a morena, presa em uma das várias celas da Soul Society enquanto ainda não era julgada.

Para a sorte, ou azar de Anju, Akio estava junto de si, desanimado. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes o ouvira xingando o jovem capitão da décima divisão. Seus nervos estavam a ponto de estourar, e se não fosse mais um motivo para ficar enjaulada, já teria o espancado até achar que a raiva havia passado.

"Eu vou atacar isso aqui, saio em um instante!" - Decidiu por si mesma.

"Os shinigamis são precavidos, depois que Momo-chan fugiu uma vez, eles trataram de reforçar as celas todas."

Anju bufou, concordando com o comentário. Relutantemente, se sentou ao lado do amigo, não antes sem socar a cara dele. Confuso, Akio começou a tagarelar, característica marcante dos momentos que ficava nervosamente constrangido.

"Apanhar de uma mulher, que irritante!"

"Irritante é ficar te ouvindo!"

"Tenho meus motivos!"

Ela o encarou, mais nervosa do que antes. Não agüentava mais ouvir o nome 'Momo', iria pirar, tinha certeza. Percebeu que, começar uma briga, não era o melhor a fazer, definitivamente. Abraçou os próprios joelhos, em uma tentativa de auto-controle.

"Você sabe, a Mo..."

"Calado!"

Ela não deixou que ele continuasse a falar. Sabia que ele iria continuar com o assunto, já se faziam anos desde que se conheciam. E parecia nunca mudar. Akio era um homem que se apaixonava fácil, chegando a ser até galinha.

"Quantos anos eu agüentei isso?"

"Do que está falando, Anju?" - Ele começou a cogitar a idéia de que a colega havia pirado.

Ela o socou mais uma vez. Antes que recomeçassem as reclamações, o empurrou no chão e se levantou, dando sinais de que iria chutá-lo. Akio ficou boquiaberto. Nunca passara de um soco, por mais ruim que fosse a situação para o seu lado. Se defendeu do chute, passando uma rasteira na companheira ainda caído no chão. Não era atoa que chegava a ser um shinigami perigoso. Ou quase um, já que nunca cursara a escola própria.

Anju caiu sobre ele, apelando para o tapa. Xingou-o quando este segurou seus pulsos. Por mais que fosse a errada ali, estava indignada.

"Qual o seu problema?" - Ele perguntou, nervoso.

"Sempre tenho que agüentar alguma outra fazendo casalzinho com você! Por que nunca me notou?"

Akio soltou uma risadinha, largando-a e passando a fitar o extenso corredor, por entre as grades.

"Qual o problema?"

"Quer dizer que a minha tática de passar ciúmes em você era sempre um sucesso?" - Ele riu.

Anju soltou um palavrão de surpresa, o olhando incrédula. Ao perceber, havia carinho no modo que era fitada, virando a cara em seguida, corada.

"Hunf..."

"Você fica uma graçinha assim, querida." - Ele riu.

**o.o.o**

"HINAMORI!" - Hitsugaya continuava correndo, não com a mesma velocidade de antes.

Pensou que chamar por ela era algo realmente inútil, já que havia caído inconsciente. Pelo menos era nisso que acreditava. Estava evitando passar por uma parte mais escura que havia, sendo banida completamente dos fortes raios da lua.

Somente na quinta vez que passava por ali, decidiu procurar por lá. Afinal, haviam chances da shinigami ter caído por ali.

"_Agora, como vou enxergar?_" - Pensou, enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam um pouco com a escuridão.

Os troncos estavam fáceis de se ver, apesar de tudo. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que pelo menos não sairia beijando nenhum pela frente. Começou a andar, evitando fazer algum barulho, até sentir uma reiatsu. E ele conhecia muito bem.

"QUEM ESTÁ AÍ!?"

O taichou arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela estava acordada, e com a espada em mãos. Sentiu o forte cheiro de lágrimas, constatando que a mesma estava chorando devido a voz arrastada. Más lembranças invadiram sua mente, como o dia que Ichimaru os enganou. Cerrou o punho discretamente, ficando angustiado com tão tristes lembranças.

"Hinamori?" - Perguntou com esperança de que a mesma se acalmasse.

Mas fora em vão. A menina parecia tão assustada que o atacou, como ocorrera na última vez que fora manipulada por Aizen e Gin. Não sentia nenhuma reiatsu, apenas parecia apavorada com toda aquela escuridão. Chorava, pois sua zampakutou não lançava ataques e a ajudava a sair daquele lugar. Gritou e partiu para cima do vulto que vira antes.

Hitsugaya, atordoado, se sente mal ao vê-la tão apavorada como da última vez. Desviou de um, dois, três ataques com facilidade, mas para seu coração a cada movimento que ela fazia, um pedaço de seu interior de cortava. Jamais teria a coragem de pará-la novamente, sempre as coisas acabavam piores.

Com um movimento brusco por parte de Hinamori, o jovem taichou fora obrigado a desembainhar a zampakutou, apenas se defendendo, com uma expressão angustiada. Chamou-a outras vezes, mas o medo era tanto que não surtia efeito algum.

"Me escute!"

"Me tire daqui!" - Hinamori murmurava, chorando, enquanto atacava.

Hitsugaya guardou então, sua zampakutou e pegou a menina no colo, que gritou mais ainda, esperneando. Foi seguindo na direção iluminada da floresta, percebendo que ela arregalava os olhos e parecia se acalmar. Mas ainda sim, lágrimas corriam. E aquilo estava deixando-o nervoso.

Não tardou e chegaram à luz. Momo estava de olhos arregalados, vendo que o atacara novamente. Tentou de desvencilhar do colo do mesmo, mas ele a segurava, decidida. Segurou-lhe o kimono e enterrou seu rosto ali, pedindo perdão. Sentia uma dor na barriga, mas a ignorava, desde momentos antes quando lutava contra outra shinigami.

"Hinamori!" - Ele olhou assustado. - "Está ferida!"

Ela não soube como tomou coragem, mas olhou fundo nos olhos dele. Hitsugaya paralisou, não sabendo ao certo o que era transmitido pelo olhar da shinigami. Momo parara de chorar, mas o olhava de uma maneira triste, ao mesmo tempo surpresa.

"Como você consegue...Shiro-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Como você me protege... sempre sabendo que te preocupo e te atrapalho?" - Ficou cabisbaixa e completou: - "Nunca acerto em nada... só sei errar."

"Isso não é verdade!" - Ele disse com uma determinação tão grande que Momo tornou a olha-lo. - "Não é porque um erro foi feito na nossa vida que não temos a chance de consertar!"

Hitsugaya olhava diferente do costume. Sua impune barreira de gelo havia dado lugar à um sentimento de carinho, fazendo com que a menina se sentisse aconchegada, tendo perdido completamente o medo. Ela não sabia, mas era a única a receber olhares assim.

"Você tem o dom de se preocupar com os outros, Hinamori. Talvez isso faça com que os outros te usem, mas sempre vai haver um alguém sincero." - Hitsugaya não sabia como as palavras saiam tão normalmente, mas apenas aproveitou para dizer o que estava preso em sua garganta. - "Você é especial, não me importo de me ferir para te proteger."

"Shiro-chan..." - Suas bochechas ficavam rubras, conforme as palavras eram ouvidas.

"E como eu sou grato por gostar de você..."

Um momento incômodo se instalou. Hinamori quase engasgara ao ouvir as últimas palavras do constrangido taichou, mas sorriu abertamente. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro deste, sorrindo um pouco boba, aliviada. Aizen nunca fizera sentido em sua vida, e ele estava ali para fazer. Não queria mais olhá-lo como um amigo de infância, e sim algo mais.

"Arigatou, Shiro-chan... eu vou me empenhar!" - Ela sorriu mais ainda, o fitando. - "Vou me empenhar em não errar mais, não vou precisar te pedir desculpas."

"As desculpas não são mais necessárias..."

Hinamori passou os braços entorno do pescoço do taichou, que ainda a segurava no colo.

"Eu tenho medo da escuridão... pois quando fiquei desacordada, tudo era escuro, e nada parecia seguro. Não quero voltar pra lá."

"Eu não vou deixar."

Ela se sentiu segura, sendo pega desprevenida com um leve beijo. Corou violentamente, reclamando de dor ao ver seu ferimento sangrar mais. Hitsugaya percebeu e se colocou à direção da Soul Society, mais precisamente a quarta divisão. Hinamori apenas se concentrou em ignorar a dor, o que estava sendo difícil.

"Quem fez isso?" - Ela ouviu a voz calma e novamente irritada dele.

"Aqueles dois... só não sei quem."

Mais alguns minutos e Unohana já examinava o ferimento da fuku-taichou, com um Hitsugaya do lado de fora impaciente. Para matar o tempo decidira visitar os recém-prisioneiros, disposto a arrancar algumas informações. Mas qual não fora a sua surpresa ao ver que a cela se encontrava vazia, apenas com um bilhete colocado acima da cadeira localizada no centro do aposento.

_Não pense que vai conseguir nos achar.  
Já passou da hora de sumir desse lugar._

"Hunf!" - Hitsugaya bufou, nervoso. Estava torcendo para não ter de se meter em mais confusões como aquela, tomavam seu tempo. Mas no fundo, admitia ser grato ao casal. - "Não te persigo dessa vez pra não ficar devendo."

E saiu, em rumo à divisão em que Hinamori repousava.

**o.o.o**

"Ah, Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori!" - Ele brincou, entrando no quarto branco. - "Mais respeito com um capitão!"

"Não adianta, você vai ser sempre meu amigo de infância branquinho."

Ele se irritou com aquilo, mas não deixou de sorrir. Mesmo que tenha começado pelos botões errados, no final tudo estava no lugar. Hinamori não se preocupava mais com Aizen, a verdadeira fonte do seu sorriso estava bem ali.

"E você vai ser sempre a pesseguinha inocente." - Hitsugaya comentou, enquanto se sentava na borda da cama.

Hinamori nada falou. Estava boquiaberta, corada com o comentário. De tudo o que esperava ser chamada, aquele era o de menos. Como resposta, apenas riu, aliviada.

"Shiro-chan... eu te adoro!"

"Eu também.. mais do que imagina."

**Owari.**

**Branquinho: **É como se fosse uma tradução de 'Shiro-chan', já que Shiro é branco. Não é o certo, mas é uma coisa mais kawaii.

**Pesseguinha: **Momo significa pêssego, e seria como 'Momo-chan', que também resolvi colocar em português.

**Então, é isso! Terminei a fic, feliz por ter escrito e ter saído algo além do que eu esperava. Não foi um drama exagerado, mas talvez o sufoco exagerado dos dois apenas fosse melodramático demais. E, um romance forte demais não combina com os dois, que ainda são mais jovens. Ainda mais com a Momo, tão doce e fofa como é.**

**Alguma dúvida, reclamação ou elogio, deixe uma review que respondo sem problemas.**

**Agradeço à **_Xia Matsuyama, Dayu Oura, Analu-san, O.O Sakura K. _**que tiveram a bondade de me alegrar com reviews.**

**Dayu Oura: **Como não deixou e-mail, vou responder aqui mesmo, rs. Caso tenha ficado doce demais, lembre-se de que essa é uma fic romântica, a ação foi apenas algo pra diferenciar das outras fics daqui. Porque, você já viu alguma fic desse casal com ação, além daquela choradeira e desculpadeira toda? Mas gostei mesmo da review, e tentei maneirar no romance, mas foi beeem impossível! n.n' E é triste saber que já tá acabando, mas tem mais projeto por aí, e pretendo colocar mais ação! Só não sei quando x.x' (probleminhas diários e mentais.. oh god) Então é isso, muito obrigada pela review, sou grata mesmo! 8D

**Muito obrigada por me acompanharem aqui... e vem mais pela frente! (só não sei quando xD)**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
